Finally A Family
by Liyah619
Summary: What happens when Ricky's mom comes back to town and wants to be a part of Amy Ricky and John's life. Amy/ Ricky
1. We missed you!

The night was quiet in the Juergens home. John had been fussing the whole time while Ricky was at work. It was 4 months since he was born, and pretty soon there was going to be another baby in the house. Amy's mom Anne was pregnant with her new boss David Johnson's baby, at first Amy was kind of pissed off at her mom considering they found out a few weeks after Amy had John but then she got used to it. Since Anne told Ashley, she didn't come around that much only when Anne was at work. Neither George nor Ashley could stand the fact that Anne was having another man's baby when George and Anne weren't even divorced yet.

Amy was trying to put John to sleep but nothing seemed to soothe his cries, she tried everything she could think of. She didn't want to call him at work but she knew it was the only way to calm John to calm down. Amy quickly picked up her cell phone and dialed his number quickly.

"Hello, Ames? Is everything okay? Is John alright?" he asked, sounded really worried.

"Yeah Ricky, John is alright he just wouldn't stop fussing since you left for work. Do you think we could come to your job and see you for a while so he could calm down? " Amy asked. " Yeah sure, Ames, I'm going on break in 20 minutes. I gotta go I'll see you later Ames. Love you" Ricky said grinning. "Love you too, Ricky. Bye." It felt so right those four words together. Even though it has been three months since Amy and Ricky were together.

Amy dressed John in a red CARS shirt and khaki shorts, and packed his baby bag. When she was done she threw on a sundress and headed to her dad's house to see if he could give her a ride to the butcher shop to see Ricky.

**George's House**

"Dad! Could you take me and John to the butcher shop we need to meet Ricky there", Amy called as she walked into George's house.

"What are you going to do there?? Show John how to wrap a meat basket??" George teased.

"Dad, could you just take me there! John has been fussing since Ricky left and I think he misses him!" Amy explained trying to find a comfortable place for fussy John on her hip, as he began to whimper.

"Yeah, fine, just no funny business after work, especially with John there. As much as I love John I don't think you need another baby at 15.",replied George with a serious face.

And with that they left for the butcher shop

**Butcher Shop:**

Ben had still been slow at tying the baskets he was always such a perfectionist. He managed to get them done everyday thanks to the help of Ricky, whenever he was done everyday he would help Ben, and they would work as a team, as friends.

"Ben? Do you need help? I just finished my baskets and we have 3 minutes until break we need to finish these orders by then" Ricky said with a smirk. Ben quickly nodded. Just then Amy walked in with John on her right hip, still fussing, and his baby bag on her left shoulder with her strapless white dress sundress a little above her knees with sunglasses.

When Ben and Ricky saw her their mouths were left dropped open.

"Ames, you're here!", he said grinning from side to side. Ben just looked sad. "Hey Ricky, I think John wants you" Amy said once again trying to find a better place for John on her hip.

Ricky rushed over to Amy and picked up John all of a sudden he stopped whimpering and began to smile. Amy looked shocked but Ricky just smirked and looked at John and Amy. Bonny, Ricky and Ben's boss came and held John for a while, he look terrified but didn't make a peep.

While Ricky put his hands on Amy's waist and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Ricky's hands clutching Amy's waist tighter and tighter and Amy running her hands through Ricky's hair.

Bens face was getting redder and redder every second Amy and Ricky kissed. When Ben couldn't take it anymore he tried coughing a few times to break their kiss but that didn't do anything. Every time he coughed or made a noise Amy and Ricky got deeper into their kiss.

Finally John broke his silence and began to whimper. Ricky rushed to get his son and apologized to Bonny who couldn't stop laughing.

"Oh, hi Ben, how are you", Amy asked Ben awkwardly. Ben just stared at her long and hard and then continued with what he was doing. Amy was shocked, they went out for almost a year and Ben didn't even want to talk to her. Amy simply tried to ignore it and went over to Ricky and John.

"Ready to go?" Amy asked Ricky impatiently trying to get as far away from Ben as she could before she got even madder.

"Yeah, let's get out of here" Ricky smirked seeing the look in Amy's eyes. He knew Ben probably pissed Amy off so he grabbed her hand and pulled her close, making sure Ben see before they left. As much as Ben and Ricky got along now, he still had fun teasing Ben when he was with Amy. The three, Amy, Ricky, and baby John left for the grocery store just like Ricky intended his perfect family. Or so he thought. Little did he know he would soon have a new addition to his small family.


	2. Pharmacist?

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your great reviews! I'm sorry this chapter took so long it was supposed to be finished since Thursday but things came up.**

**I would like to thank **

**Secretlifeaddicted4444 for contributing her ideas into my story,and all your great advice if it wasn't for you my story wouldn't be done yet!**

**RickyandChucklover1/ Butterflyfeelings : Thank you so much for all your amazing feedback on my story! You are great!!  
**

**Hollowmeadow: I want to thank you for helping me edit, and contributing ideas to my story! You are a great Beta. **

**MrsJazz: Thank you so much for helping me edit when everyone else was sleeping! I really appreciate it!**

So with that said! Happy readings!! x33 And please read and review! =]

**Parking Lot  
**Ricky pulled up into the parking lot of the grocery store, John was smiling when he saw his daddy turn around, Ricky got out of the car went to the other side to open the door

for Amy. At the same time Amy was about to step out Ricky was standing there. They bumped into each other, only to end up kissing each other lightly on the lips.

Both Amy and Ricky pulled away and smiled. Ricky got John from the back s  
eat. As they walked into the store with their hands intertwined.

**In the Grocery Store:**

Neither Amy nor Ricky realized someone was staring at them as they walked into the store. John began to whimper once again like he did before they went to the butcher shop.

Ricky picked up John and rocked him in his arms. Amy watched Ricky coo to John, and smirked. 'Damn! What's with all of us smirking? Even John is starting to smirk like Ricky',

Amy laughed to herself.

Just then John let out a loud cry which brought Amy out of her thoughts.

"Ames, I think he's hungry, do you have a bottle for him?" Ricky asked as he was trying to settle his baby boy down.

"Umm, yeah I do but I think I left it in the car could you go get it for me" Amy asked as she made a puppy dog face and holding her hands out to take John.

Every time Amy did a puppy dog face, he just wanted to make out with her. Ricky nodded, and crushed his lips against Amy's. Neither of them realizing they were in a store, nor

that John was in Amy's arms.

John let out a whimper, which made them both pull away; Amy tickled John on the tummy and said, "You have the perfect timing don't you John".

As Ricky left he felt eyes watching him and he knew it wasn't Amy or John. He turned around but then he felt the eyes disappear. He ignored it and walked back out the car to

retrieve John's bottle, while Amy waited in line for the pharmacy counter.

As Ricky exited the store she blinked once more to make sure she was seeing right. Was that him? Her son, Ricky Underwood? She hadn't seen him for years and she could

never be sure.

Soon he came back in, carrying a baby bag, and went up to a girl whom he kissed passionately (or so it seemed to her) holding a baby who he kissed on the

forehead. Was that his baby? His girlfriend? He looked so different now. All grown up and mature. She wondered how his life has been since he left home, and was put into a

foster home.

"Debby get back to work! You don't have time to be daydreaming. Take the next customer." Her boss yelled from the other corner of the pharmacy.

Amy was finally next in line. She heard yelling from inside the pharmacy. Then the pharmacist at the counter said "Hey, I'm Debby. How are you today? How may I help you?"

Amy looked up and saw that the lady had a familiar

presence; she had the same eyes as Ricky and John, and a similar smile. "Hi, I'm Amy Juergens, I have a prescription for my son, John Juergens-Underwood." Amy said, with a

small smile. "Sure it should be done in an hour. But could I have a number to call you on when it is done. Yours, a home phone number or possibly his fathers?" Debby asked.

She knew it wasn't necessary to get a phone number but hopefully she would get one of their numbers and get in contact with her son.

Amy nodded and wrote down her number and Ricky's number, and was about to write down her home number when Ricky came up behind her and put his arms around her waist.

She turned around and smiled. Then he took John from Amy and said "Hey little buddy, here's your milk, missed me?" John giggled, as he tried to take the bottle from Ricky's

hand. Ricky was so busy talking to John, and looking at Amy he didn't even realize that his mother. Debby was staring at him, tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

A few minutes later Amy, Ricky and John left the store. Once again Ricky felt someone watching him. He gripped Amy's hand tighter and clutched John with the other as he

walked out. It wasn't the looks that he usually got

having a baby at sixteen. But once again he tried to ignore, although there was something about it just wanted to find out who it was.

**10:00 PM that Night**  
Amy and Ricky dozed off on her bed while they were waiting for the pharmacy to call. They had put John to bed a while ago, and they began to watch movies, both ending up

falling asleep. Amy's cell phone began to vibrate on the table next to her which alarmed her;

"Hello?" Amy answered sleepily. "Hey, Miss Juergens, its Debby from the pharmacy, your prescription for your son John J. Underwood is done. Could you come to pick it up

now?" Debby asked. (Ricky's mom asked, hoping her son would come.) "Yeah sure, Ricky and I will be there in a few minutes," Amy said.

Amy kissed Ricky on the lips gently in attempt to wake him up. But he wouldn't get up, he just kissed her back and pulled her on top of him. Amy was getting sucked into it,

before she knew it they were making out on the bed. Then Amy realized that they had to go get the prescription at the pharmacy for John. She picked up John from the

bassinet trying not to wake him and took him into the car. Ricky woke up five minutes later and took Amy and John, his perfect family to the pharmacy.

Ricky pulled up to the drive through window, only to be greeted with a familiar face. He saw his same brown eyes staring back at him. He glared in silence a minute before

coming back to reality.

"Sir," Debby tried getting his attention, "sir." She said again.

"Ricky." Amy called as she shook his arm

"Huh." He mumbled, reaching out and grabbing the bag with John's medicine in it.

"Thank you," Ricky said still confused about what just happened.

"Have a nice day." She replied, as Ricky rolled up the window and drove off.

The whole way home Ricky couldn't stop thinking about how much that pharmacist resembled his mother.

**At home that night: **

Before bed Amy fed John and then gave him to Ricky to change his diaper. When Ricky was done both him and Amy gave him a kiss, and tickled his tummy.

Just then Anne walked in the door. Amy could tell she tried to sneak in because it was too late for her to be coming home from work. Anne tried to sneak to her room but she

was caught by Amy.

"Mom? Where were you so late?" Amy asked curiously. "Uh ...I went out with David. Good Night Amy and Ricky. Oh yeah, is John asleep? I'll go say good night to him." She said,

running away from Amy and Ricky.

Amy and Ricky decided to go watch T.V in Amy's room until they could fall asleep. They cuddled up on Amy's bed, and drifted to sleep.

A few hours later Ricky's phone began to vibrate. He woke up immediately, reaching for his phone. Looking over to find that Amy wasn't there. He heard John cooing in the other

room and realized that she was feeding him.

He picked up his phone, and looked at the screen to see who called. But it said the number was blocked. He answered his phone curiously. "Hello?"


	3. Midnight Caller

**A/N: Sorry updating took so long. I will try to update faster but I'm kinda busy some days with a lot of homework. **

**I would like to thank:**

**RickyandChucklover1/ Butterflyfeelings: Thank you so much for helping me with my story! You are an awesome beta and I love talking to you everyday.**

**Secretlifeaddicted4444: You are great! Thank you so much for all your help with ideas for this story! This story wouldn't have been created if it wasn't for you!!  
**

**Hollowmeadow: You are and amazing beta! You helped me so much with this story, and always gave me so much encouragement! I love talking to you everyday! Thank you so much!! =]**

**Everyone who read or reviewed thank you so much! I love you guys! =P**

**I didn't really like this chapter that much, but please read and review, happy readings! **

**-Liyah **

"Hello?" he asked again. The line went dead. Ricky closed his phone and went to check on Amy and John in the nursery.

As he approached the door his phone rang again. Once again he looked at the screen of his phone hopefully the person didn't block their number. But he was wrong, they did. "Hello?" Ricky answered this time in more frustration. The line once again went dead.

They continued to call every five minutes, since two that morning. Around 3 AM Amy got so frustrated, that she marched over to Ricky's side of the bed and turned off his phone.

By the time they fell asleep that night, John woke up again with a smelly diaper. Ricky agreed to change it. Amy walked over to the window and looked up at the moon. For some reason, she always thought that it could20solve her problems. But, she wasn't having any problems. She was the happiest she had ever been.

Last year, I was never kissed; still a virgin, never had a boyfriend, and never thought anything out of the ordinary from it. I didn't even think about having a baby, let alone at 15! Now look where I am. I have a son. I went to band camp, where John was conceived. His father Ricky was my first kiss, my one and only love. I had two boyfriends in one year, Ben and Ricky. How could everything change so much in just one year? My world is truly different. But not worse, it's way better. I love Ricky and John more than anything.

Amy was brought out of her thoughts when Ricky came up behind her and held her by the waist.. She leaned her head back against his body and they both looked at the moon. Amy turned toward Ricky and crushed her lips against his as he pushed back. They got deeper and deeper into the kiss and before they knew it, Amy w as pushed up against the wall with Ricky's hands on her waist and her hands around his neck. They broke apart and smiled at each other.

"Wanna go for a drive Ames?" Ricky asked.

Amy nodded, "Could we take John with us? I don't feel safe leaving him here when my mom is sleeping, and I have a feeling David is here or will be coming soon".

Ricky smirked and then nodded. Amy and Ricky got dressed, put on their coats, and went into the nursery. Amy packed the baby bag, while Ricky dressed John in jeans, a t-shirt, a cute little black jacket, white Nikes, and a baseball cap. Ricky had gotten John the hat a few weeks after he was born.

They walked out the door, looked up at the dark sky, and headed towards Ricky's car.

Ricky turned his phone back on since they were going out.

He opened the door for Amy as she tried to buckle John in. Once Amy was done, Amy went to pass enger side and Ricky opened the door for her before going to the driver's seat. He looked back at John to make sure he was okay before putting on his seatbelt. Amy caught a glimpse of this and kissed Ricky on the lips lightly.

"Ricky, where are we going?" Amy asked curiously, even though she was tired she sounded perky.

"Umm…. To tell you the truth Ames, I don't know. Where do you want to go? Are you hungry?" he asked keeping his eyes straight on the road.

"Yeah, let's go to the mall, there's one five minutes away from here"

At the Mall

Amy, Ricky and John walked around the mall for a few minutes making their way to the food court.

John, still sleeping clung onto Amy he wouldn't let Amy or Ricky put him into a stroller.

When they got to the food court a Cinnabon station caught Amy's eyes! Amy stood there staring at the cinnamon buns, with her mouth watering. Ricky looked around to see what Amy saw and soon caught a glimpse.

He went over and joined the line. Even though it was 3 in the morning the line was huge for cinnabuns. As Ricky waited in line his cell phone rang. With out looking at the caller ID he answered it.

Before he could say hello, he heard quiet sobs on the other end of the line.. "Hello?" he asked softly, knowing that if he spoke harshly the person would most likely hang up.

"Ricky…." The person said between sobs. Then once again the line went blank.

"Excuse me! Excuse me! Sir, your next in line" the clerk screamed trying to get Ricky's attention. Amy heard this and walked over to Ricky with John, now awake whimpering.

"Ricky!" Amy said she=2 0shook Ricky's arm trying to get his attention again. This finally brought Ricky out of his thoughts.

He made his order and joined Amy and John back to the table. John began to fuss in Amy's arms, preventing her from eating. So Ricky took him.

Once John was in his daddy's arms he began to giggle, as Ricky tickled his tummy.

Under the table Amy and Ricky were playing games with their feet, which made John giggle even more.

Amy yawned sleepily. "Ready to go home?", Ricky asked smiling uncontrollably.. "You have no idea how hot you look when you're about fall asleep do you?" Ricky asked Amy with a smirk.

"Hmm.. Nope, why don't you show me?" Amy said walking closer and closer to him with each word. John began to giggle at his mommy and daddy. He grabbed on to Ricky's jacket as Amy came closer. Amy was about to kiss Ricky when he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. John giggled and grabbed onto Amy's shirt with his other hand. Amy giggled and took Ricky's hand and kissed her son on the forehead, add they walked out of the mall and headed home.

Later…

Later that day, when it was about noon Ricky woke up to John in Amy's arms and Amy was in Ricky's.

He quickly got up and headed for the shower trying not to wake Amy. As he was going though his cell phone rang once again.

"What the fuck is going on?? Why does someone keep calling me and blocking their number?!?!" he screamed not realizing that Amy was still sleeping. "Hello?"

Once again the line went dead.

"Ricky… Are you okay??" Amy asked waking up, trying to but John in his bassinet before he started crying.

"Ames…I don't know what0s going on. Someone keeps c alling me and then hanging up" he said in frustration. "I need a shower before work".

As he was about to turn around Amy grabbed him by the arms and hugged him tightly like that day in the school hallway. Ricky felt all his problems disappear in their embrace. Amy kissed him lightly on the lips "Hold on, I'll be back, start the shower".

Amy ran out of the room quickly holding John tightly with her arms. She almost bumped into Ashley at the door. "Ash! Take John, watch him for half hour for me please!!" Amy asked Ashley. She nodded as Ashley took off.

She busted into the shower, and Ricky was about to come out. He came out with the towel around his waist. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her close. "I love you so much!" He whispered into her ears. She smile and said "I love you too!" They sealed their perfect moment with a kiss.

"Amy, Ricky!! It's time for lunch hurry up, I have a surprise for you two!" Anne called. Just then the idea hit him! He knew exactly what=2 0he was going to do for Amy's 16th=2 0birthday party. "Finally an idea for her birthday!!" he accidentally thought out loud.

_Damn Ricky why are you suck a jackass!?! Why did I have to say that out loud?!_ He thought.

"Really, what's your plan, babe", Amy teased.

"Haha, very funny Ames, It's a surprise" he smirked as he kissed her deeply.

Little did he know, the surprise was on him…


	4. Surprise Part 1

**This chapter was supposed to be longer, but I decided to break it into two or three different chapters a lot is going to happen.**

**Special thanks to:**

**Secretlifeaddicted44: OMG! Thank you so much for all your ideas and suggestions. It couldn't be done with out you! Love ya BSFL {insider}**

**RickyandChucklover1/ Butterflyfeelings: Hannah!, you are a great BETA, I love sending my chapters to you I always get great feedback. You were the first person ever to read my story, and I'll never forget that!! **

**Hollowmeadow: You are an amazing BETA! I don't know what I would do without you!! I love talking to you every day, and I really do appreciate all your help!! Thank you so much, and I don't think I could thank you enough!**

**Everyone else who read and reviewed; **

**Don't worry I didn't forget about you guys! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing my story! It really means a lot! Love ya!! x33**

**Happy readings, and remember to review!! =P**

**-Liyah  
**

Finally A Family

Chapter 4; Surprise  
One Week later......

Ricky continued to get nonstop calls from that same blocked number. So, he decided to get his number changed.  
Mr. Boykevich had given Ricky the day off since it was Amy's birthday. Ben too, asked for the day off saying he would go over and see Amy. But Ricky, of course, knew he was lying. Since Amy and Ben broke up, they hadn't said anything to each other.

_'Ben probably wants the day off because he knows I won't be there to help him. He's probably going to be up in his room reading comic books ', Ricky thought._

Ricky had just woken up. Amy was already awake. She sat in the rocking chair, feeding John. Ricky smiled a big smile at that sight. As he got up, he heard Amy talking to John.

"Yeah John, mommy's turning 16 today." John cooed and gazed up at his mommy as she burped him. Amy gave John a smile and kissed him on the forehead. "Last year, two weeks after this day, you were conceived. My birthday was so boring last year. This year, I have you and your daddy. I would have never guessed I would have you or your daddy in my life. But, I love both of you so much! I don't know what I would do without you two." John reached his hands up and put a tiny finger on Amy's mouth, as if to shush her.  
He must have seen Ricky sneak up behind Amy, with a necklace in his hand. He bent down behind Amy and put the gold necklace around her neck. He fastened the hook in the back.

"Happy Birthday Ames, I love you." Ricky whispered in the ear as he kissed her on the cheek "I love you too Ricky, thank you!" Amy said with tears coming down her face, as Ricky pulled up the chair and sat in front of her, gazing into her eyes. John began to whimper at his mom's crying, and stretched his arms out for Ricky. Ricky gladly took him and pulled Amy in for a warm hug.

Ricky put John down in his bassinet before returning to a passionate kiss from Amy in the kitchen. She had to get some formula for her little pride and joy. They got deeper and deeper in to the kiss each minute. Before they knew it they were at the edge of the kitchen counter making out. Amy was sitting up on the counter and Ricky between her legs, with his arms on her waist and her arms on his neck.  
They finally broke apart to John's wailing.

"Oh shit!" Ricky yelled, making Amy giggle.

"I'll go get him" they both said at the same time.

"Stay here birthday mommy! I'll go get John." Ricky teased. He went upstairs to calm down their baby boy. Amy smiled, went to the fridge, and got out eggs and bacon.

Upstairs…

"Are ya' ready for a long day buddy? We have a lot planned for your Mommy today don't we?" Ricky asked John in a baby voice. John cooed and smirked at his daddy. Ricky matched his smirk and tickled John's tummy, which made John whimper. He had a certain face on, which meant he was about to wail. "Oh yeah, Mommy has your formula, lets go buddy! Shhh…. Make sure you don't ruin the surprise John," Ricky laughed to himself as John began to wail. Ricky rocked him back and forth to shush him before heading down stairs to Amy.

He quietly put John in his high chair and walked over to Amy, who was too busy whisking the eggs to notice that Ricky was back.

"I'm back babe." Ricky said into Amy's ears as he clutched her waist from behind. In shock, Amy flung her hand with he whisk back and got eggs all over Ricky's face.

Amy turned around and couldn't stop laughing. Is this really the way you wanna play Ames?" Ricky asked with a devious smile as he got the pancake batter. "Ricky you wouldn't! It's my birthday!" she said walking backward. She was batting her eyelashes, hoping he wouldn't.

Amy was on one side of the island, Ricky was on the other, waiting to see which one would make the first move.

John just sat in his high chair watching his mommy and daddy have a food fight. After a few seconds 'SPLAT!!' Amy had pancake batter on her nose.

"Ooops!" Ricky said sarcastically. Amy smiled, then took the whisk and got eggs all over his shirt, as he was looking over his shoulder to check on John.

"Oh, I see what you want birthday girl." Ricky smirked as he took off his shirt. Amy smiled and ran into the living room and Ricky followed her. They dropped their whisks and ran into the living room, leaving John giggling at his parents. Before they even got to the living room, Ricky picked Amy up from behind and swung her around. Then on the couch, he started tickling her until her lips met his. Before they knew it, he was on top of her making out on the couch. Amy and Ricky were having so much 'fun' they didn't hear a knock on the door nor did they notice someone watching them.

"Ehm! Ehm!!" Ben coughed trying to get their attention.


	5. Surprise Part 2

**Special thanks to:**

**Secretlifeaddicted44: OMG! Thank you so much for all your ideas and suggestions. It couldn't be done with out you! Love ya BSFL {insider}**

**RickyandChucklover1/ Butterflyfeelings: Hannah!, you are a great BETA, I love sending my chapters to you I always get great feedback. You were the first person ever to read my story, and I'll never forget that!! **

**Hollowmeadow: You are an amazing BETA! I don't know what I would do without you!! I love talking to you every day, and I really do appreciate all your help!! Thank you so much, and I don't think I could thank you enough!**

**Everyone else who read and reviewed; **

**Don't worry I didn't forget about you guys! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing my story! It really means a lot! Love ya!! x33**

**Happy readings, and remember to review!! =P**

**-Liyah**

"_Ehm! Ehm!!" Ben coughed trying to get their attention._

"Surprise!! Amy! Ricky!" Ben yelled in an effort to get their attention. He finally decided to throw a pillow at them.

Without looking or breaking the kiss, Ricky found a pillow and threw it back at Ben, knocking him over.

Ashley walked in laughing her ass off, but then helped Ben up before getting Amy and Ricky's attention.

"Hi Dad!" Ashley said nearing Ben's previous spot where he fell down.

"What? Huh? Dad?" Amy stumbled trying to stand up as Ricky ran upstairs to get a shirt. He didn't realize that Ashley was just bluffing.

"Haha, nice one Ashley" Amy said sarcastically as her hands took their place on her hips.

"Happy Birthday Ames! How does it feel to be a sixteen year old Mommy?" Ashley joked.

"Shut up Ashley! Where's my gift?" Amy shot back with a grin.

"Uhh…." Ashley replied.

"Yeah Ashley, that's what I thought." Amy laughed.

Ashley walked into the kitchen to check on her nephew, her departure revealed a shocked, yet hurt, Ben.

"Happy Birthday Amy, I see I came at a bad time. Hah! I remember when that used to be us. Anyways, goodbye Amy. I was hoping we could talk and be friends. But, it doesn't seem like anything changed from the last time I came here. You and Ricky are still making out and he has his shirt off. But you know what Amy, I don't need you to explain anything to me. We aren't together anymore. You and Ricky are." Ben let out in frustration.

"Ben, if you really wanted to talk, and if you were really over this, you wouldn't mind Ricky and I making out because we are going out now. You're right, we aren't going out anymore. So, is this what you want to fight about with me on my birthday?" Amy asked Ben, staring harshly into his eyes. "What's going on here? You guys okay?" asked Ricky a s he walked in from the kitchen holding John..

"Nothing Ricky, we were just talking. You see? I told you I would come today!" Ben chuckled.

Ricky gave Amy an 'are you sure?' look. She nodded as Ricky put John into his high chair and headed to the driveway to get some more formula from his car.

"Sorry Amy, but I don't think I should be here right now. I wanted to be friends, but I don't think I'm ready yet. Tell Ricky I'll see him at work tomorrow. Oh yeah, and here." Ben sighed as he handed Amy a red rose. "It's for your birthday."

"Thanks." She said, shocked at what he just gave her.

Ben nodded and left the room. All she could hear were his footsteps and the door.

Amy, still stunned, walked into the kitchen only to be greeted by20her smirking baby boy.

"Hi John, Mommy's back… What's that in your hands?" Amy asked frantically, trying to find out what was in John's hands.

When she finally got it out his hands, she discovered it was a charm bracelet. One charm said 'momma', another said 'Amy, Ricky, John', and the last said 'I love you'.

Amy stood there speechless. "Like it babe?" a voice asked behind her making John giggle tremendously.

"Ricky, how could you afford this? You only started working a few months ago and you pay child support!" Amy asked with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Don't worry, I saved up. I wanted to make your birth day one of the best you've ever had. I know the past year has been hard. You had a baby, everything with Ben, and everything with your parents just sucks. You deserve it."

"Amy! Could you up come here for a minute?" Anne yelled from up stairs.

"Coming Mom!" Amy yelled back before she grabbed onto Ricky's shirt and pulled him into a passionate kiss. She pulled away and smiled. He looked a bit shocked, but smiled back.

"Amy! Hurry up!" Anne screamed sounding aggravated. Amy smashed her lips against Ricky's for a few more seconds before picking John and his bottle up, and taking him up stairs to find out what was so important.

Upstairs………

"Amy honey, happy birthday. I know everything that happened this year was hard. But, I know today will make up for it. Feed John, then get dressed, and come back here." Anne said with a hand on her baby bump and smiling as John began to whimper and trying to grab his bottle.

"Thanks mom. Okay, I'll be back." Amy said in a rush to feed John before he began to wail.

Amy's Room………….

"Shh John, its okay I know you're hungry." Amy said looking down into John's chocolate brown eyes that were just like Ricky's. Actually, they were very similar to that lady at the pharmacy's eyes. There was something about her that was strange, yet familiar. Amy just couldn't think what it was. She seemed to be everywhere. Amy remembered seeing her at the mall Monday morning crying on the phone. And one day, Amy could have sworn she saw her come into the church and talk to John and the lady at the reception desk while Amy was teaching Liz how to play the clarinet.

After Amy fed John, she put him in his bassinet. Amy put on light jeans and a strapless tight purple top. She found white flats, picked John out of his bassinet, and picked up his baby bag.

"Hey Mom, I'm do…" Amy called from her room as she walked to her mom's room only to find Anne and David making out on the bed.

"Mom!!!" Amy yelled disgusted at the sight.

"What?!?!" Anne asked forgetting she told Amy to come back.

"You called me back here? Remember?" Amy said in frustration.

"Oh yeah!! You have the day to yourself. Ricky is going to take you out. I'll keep John for the day." Anne said anxious to see Amy's reaction.

"Really Mom?? Are you serious?!?! Thank you so much! I love you!!" Amy screamed as she gave John a kiss on the forehead and whispered to him, "Bye John, I love you. Daddy and I will be back soon.", and handed him to Anne, who smiled and nodded.

"Amy, wait!" David called from behind her.

'_Oh great. What could he want?' _Amy thought.

"Yes?" she replied trying to be nice to David.

"Sorry about what you walked in on. I wanted to wish you a happy birthday. Have a great day!" he said with a smiling growing on his face like he knew something was going to happen.

Amy was about to say something not too pleasant about that when her cell phone rang.

"Great timing." Amy laughed sarcastically sounding kind of like Ashley or her dad.

"You sound like.." David began but Amy cut him off and answered her phone and smiled as she looked down at the caller I.D

"Hey, where are you?" she asked as a smile spread across her face.

"In the car waiting. Come outside, I wanna take you somewhere, and I'm guessing your mom already has John right?" Ricky stated; sounding way too excited.

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute. And yeah, she has John. But, how did you know about that?" Amy asked curiously like he had something wonderful in store for her. She smirked at David, walked away, and headed towards Ricky's car.

In the car.....

"Wow Ames, you look great." Ricky said as he reached over and kissed Amy passionately on the lips.

Just as Amy pulled Ricky's black leather jacket off she heard a tap on the window.

When she turned around, she saw Ashley and her dad smiling like idiots.

"Hi Daddy" Amy smiled innocently, which made Ashley bust out laughing.

'_Damn how could I forget George and Ashley were coming along with us and not to do that; how could I be such a jackass? Why did Amy have to look so sexy?" _Ricky thought.

"Ricky! Ricky! Are you listening? You better be listening to me Ricky!" George said bringing Ricky out of his thoughts..

"Sorry" Ricky said sincerely. "Yeah okay, you guys better stop with that, because as I have said before, as much as I love John and being a grandpa, I don't think I want another grandkid from Amy or Ashley this year." George stated as he and Ashley got into the backseat of Ricky's car.

"What are you guys even doing here?" Amy annoyed at George for even saying that. It was like he thought she was going to get pregnant again every time she and Ricky kissed.

"Well I was going to buy a dress for you so you and Ricky could go out tonight. But if you don't want one that's okay too." George shot back.

"By the way Ames, happy birthday." George said before Amy could respond.

"What's your excuse Ash?" Amy asked with a grin.

"Well it was either this or stay at mom's house. And I am not going to be there when John is sleeping and Mom and David are making out." Ashley explained.

"Fine, good excuse Ash. Ricky, where are you taking us?" Amy asked sounding confused.

"Don't worry Ames. Calm down, we're going to the dress shop" Ricky smirked.

**Fast Forward to when Amy got home after the salon, and dress shopping**

George and Ashley had been dropped off after they got the dress. When George and Ashley came home, they took John, who was wailing in David's arms. The second George picked him up, he calmed down, giggled, and began to poke his grandpa's cheeks.

Ashley got John dressed and took him to the restaurant while Amy and Ricky came home and got dressed.

Amy still had no clue what was in store for her.

The second Amy stepped into her house, she ran to her room and pulled the dress and shoes out of her bag.

Her dress was short, pink, and satin. It had a v- shaped neck and had sparkles under the bust. It was knee length and just made her glow. She got her new silver three inch heels out of the box and sat on the bed.

"Ricky! Could you help me get this shirt off!" Amy called giggling.

"Coming Ames." Ricky called as he shut the door and ran up the stairs smirking.

He came into the room and unzipped the back of Amy shirt. "Thanks babe." Amy said turning around to meet Ricky's lips against her own. He pulled her in for more. Before they knew it, Amy was pushed up against the wall in her undies, still in a passionate kiss with Ricky, who was in his boxers. Still kissing Ricky, Amy's fingers rushed up and down his back while his fingers were doing the same to her back.

Amy pulled away when she remembered her hair was still in curls and her make up was just done by a professional.

"Ricky wait. My hair is all messed up now. And weren't we supposed to go to dinner?" Amy said panting as she walked over to the bed to put on her dress.

"Oh fuck! I forgot!! We're running late. Want me to zip you up?" Ricky smirked as he walked over to Amy, zipping up the back of her dress as he headed to John's nursery to get his suit. It was very similar to the one he wore to Ben and Amy's wedding, but in black.

His got dressed and headed back for Amy's room. When he was about to turn the door knob, his cell phone vibrated.

"Hello? Ricky? We need you to bring something." Grace said hoping they didn't leave yet .

"Yeah. What is it Grace?" Ricky asked in a rush to get back to Amy.

"Umm, well Mr. Jurgens forgot John's baby bag. Could you bring it when you guys are come?" Grace asked.

"Oh okay. Yeah I'll bring it. But don't you think Amy would get suspicious? What would I tell her?" Ricky asked.

"Well, just tell her that it's a family dinner and her parents brought John. They just forgot his baby bag. And why are you so late?" Grace said in a rush.

"Yeah good excuse. Bye Grace" Ricky said hanging up the phone and heading for Amy.

"Amy you look so hot right now. Lets go babe, we are gonna be late. And where is John's baby bag? Your parents are coming to dinner and they forgot it." Ricky said breathlessly. Amy giggled and kissed Ricky on the lips. "Here it is. Now seriously, let's go!" Amy said as she pulled the baby bag out from next to the bassinet that she kept in her room.

**At the restaurant… **

"Ames, you ready?" Ricky asked as he walked in holding her hand. He got his phone out and texted Grace, telling her they arrived, with his free hand.

Amy nodded and they headed into the restaurant.

As she walked in, Amy heard Grace's voice over the microphone.

"And now presenting the birthday girl, Miss Amy Jurgens!!"

"It's your time to shine Ames. Now get in there!" Ricky said as he gave her a slight push into the restaurant.

Amy walked in with the spotlight following her. As she looked around, she saw people from school and work: her mimzy, John, her mom, dad, and Ashley. Next to Ashley was Ricky, who had just taken his seat and took John from Anne.

John was dressed in a little suit matching Ricky's with a baby blue dress shirt inside.

When he saw his mommy, he giggled, smiled, and stretched his arms out to go to her.

As she passed John, she blew him and Ricky a kiss and walked up to the stage.

"Happy Birthday Amy! This is your sweet 16, we all planned it for you." Grace said as Amy got on the stage. Amy smiled and said "Thanks Grace, and everyone I seriously had no idea."

Amy gave Grace a tender hug and then walked off the stage.

"And now it's time to party!!" Grace almost yelled..

The lights dimmed, the spotlights shadowed around the dance floor, and the music started.

Amy walked over to her family and as soon as John saw his mommy coming, he stretched his arms for her and started whimpering. "Hi baby, I missed you. I see you missed mommy too." John smiled and giggled. Amy, however, noticed he was sweating. So, she took off his jacket but he still whimpered. So, she took his suit off and left him in a short sleeved onesie.

Amy held John in one hand and Ricky's hand in the other as they walked towards the dance floor.

"Happy Birthday Amy. Ricky, could you leave me and Amy to talk alone?" Adrian asked.

"Yeah sure… Umm I'll take John." Ricky replied awkwardly and walked away.


End file.
